


Love Is Never Invincible

by ana_iliad



Series: Drarryland 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Branding, Drabble, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad
Summary: After the war, Draco is reminded of some of his best and hurtful memories - those that involve Potter. Will Draco dare to hope again?





	Love Is Never Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work to be published, and it is a part of the Drarryland 2019 game. Shoutout to the lovely [hupsoonheng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hupsoonheng/pseuds/hupsoonheng) for not only the beta but for helping me through the nightmare that is formatting on AO3
> 
> The prompt was - Potions/Angst | "Song Inspo - "No part of us left innocent" - "Chariots" by Paper Route | Word Count - Min 419; Max 914
> 
> Hope I did justice to this incredible song ❤
> 
> And, for the sake of this fic, we are going to pretend that it was released in 1995 and not 2016. Lol. Sorry not sorry.

Draco takes out his textbook and starts preparing his table. He looks up when there's a loud guffaw heard a few tables away. Harry is clutching his stomach and wheezing, Finnigan is doubled over from laughter and Thomas is grinning like an idiot at his own joke, probably. A small smile tugs at Draco's lips. It's been a while, seeing Harry look so carefree. Seeing anybody look so at ease, actually. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Amused sighs bring him back to the present. The entire class is now looking at the antics with a mixture of fondness and exasperation. 

With a pang of sadness, he looks in Harry's direction again. Involuntarily, his brain supplies him with a familiar tune. A tune so intimate, that even now, hearing it makes Draco's stomach twist with pain and longing.

He can't take his eyes off Harry. He so desperately wills his brain to function, that it takes a moment to register the mark on Harry's nape when Thomas yanks Harry back by his collar. It reveals a small, but distinctive black tattoo - _an iron-clad warrior riding a chariot._ It feels as if his lungs have been punched. He stops breathing, his entire body frozen in place as his mind decides that the middle of the Potions classroom, at 9 in the morning would be an excellent place to replay some of his most vivid memories.

\--  
 **March 1994**

"Draco. Hey, Draco! Listen to this." Harry shoved the earpieces from the blasted muggle device, Disc-something (courtesy of the Weasley twins) into Draco's ear when he wasn't even fully awake yet. Nevermind. The fast tempo of the song drove away the last of his sleep. Draco was so lost in listening to the song that he did not notice Harry staring intently at him, a distant smile on his face. After a while, Harry started singing.

.....  
 _I'm chasing every shadow off the wall  
I am caught in time  
All these chemicals I take  
Can't erase you from my mind_

This time, when Draco looked into the emerald eyes, he saw truth in them and understood what it meant - this was their song. The way Harry had captured him in a deep kiss afterwards confirmed it. 

\--   
**December 1995**

Harry was listening to the song again, this time without the earpieces. Draco stood there, trying to get his legs to move. Instead, Harry spotted him and got up to embrace him. Draco held on. Way too tight, maybe. But he didn't care. This was possibly the last time he would be able to do this. The last time he could hold Harry close, be able to touch his hair and smell his signature scent. Brooms, and rose and detergent. He whimpered, and Harry immediately pulled back. 

Harry couldn't figure out what was wrong until he looked into Draco's eyes. Draco was hugging him as if his life depended on it, yet he had never looked more determined. When realization dawned, all Harry could do was shake his head furiously. "No, Draco. You can't do this. I won't allow you to."

“I'm sorry, Harry. I'm really sorry. I have to.” 

“ _Please.”_

When he couldn't bear to see his beloved messy-haired boyfriend like that anymore, Draco shoved him away and turned. As he was walking back, he heard the words:

_You, you thought of me differently  
Traded everything, a moment in memory  
You promised me that everything is fair  
If it's love and war  
But you're giving up the fight  
Is it not worth fighting for?_

At this point, Draco had to break into a run, lest he change his mind. 

\--  
 **January 1996**

"Draco, Draco, Draco. At long last, the time has come for you to be bestowed with the highest honour you shall ever receive in your life. The Dark Mark," the Dark Lord announced. 

Draco donned his Malfoyan facade, to prevent the noseless Dark Lord from accessing his treacherous secrets. He would do the same thing he had been doing since his Aunt Bella had started teaching him Occlumency. Recite the prayer - his and Harry's song.

As he was being branded, all he did was pray - right from the moment the hot metal and dark magic and skin came in contact, through the burning of his skin. It had fooled his aunt, it would probably bring glee to the Dark Lord.

_Just give me a chance before  
(Chariots fall)  
Where's the blood?  
Where's the blood?_

Those were his last thoughts before he lost consciousness while clutching his burning forearm. 

\--  
 **May 1998**

Even with relief coursing through him at avoiding Azkaban, he couldn't believe that Harry had defended him. After the trials, he was still reeling from shock when his favourite Gryffindor came to stand in front of him. This time when Draco looked into the eyes of the Saviour, _his Saviour_ , he felt breathless. He had allowed himself to hope for the first time in years, and this would be the moment that would define hope for him for the rest of his life. 

He had to close his eyes when Harry sang.

_**No part of us left innocent**  
Without your heart our chariots fall  
(Chariots)  
I'm losing my faith_

\--  
 **The Present**

Draco starts humming, _Love is never invincible_ , loud enough for Harry to hear. He pulls up his sleeves, the glamour removed now so that an iron-clad warrior riding a chariot can be seen.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome :) 💙


End file.
